Pant-type absorbent articles include a pant-shaped chassis and an absorbent core component integrated with the chassis. They are intended to fit comfortably and snugly about the wearer. It is further desirable that the articles are capable of being pulled up and down over the hips of the wearer to allow the wearer or caregiver to easily put on and remove the article when it has been soiled.
Pant-type absorbent articles, in which portions of the chassis are composed of an elastic laminate comprising first and second layers of fibrous material and an elastic film layer located there between, are known through for example WO 2005/122985 and WO 2007/133127. Chassis composed of elastic laminates of this type are relatively smooth with less wrinkles as compared to laminates comprising elastic strands sandwiched between fibrous materials, as disclosed in for example US 2003/0028166 and US 2009/0275911.
In WO 2005/122985 and WO 2007/133127 elongated leg elastic members extend along the crotch portion and along the leg openings of the back portion all the way to the side seams joining the longitudinal side edges of the back and front portions. The front portion may also have leg elastics. The leg elastics provide for a tight fit around the leg opening area to reduce leakage.
Discretion is an important aspect for pant-type absorbent articles of this kind. Although elastic laminates comprising an elastic film sandwiched between fibrous layers are relatively smooth, the added leg elastics, usually in the back portion of the pant, may cause wrinkling which can be seen through the clothing.